LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen returning home to the house in Remnant) Alex: *Opens the door* Here we are! Erin: Yaaay. Miles: This is gonna get cramped fast. Alex: Aww don't worry guys, we'll head back home tomorrow. Miles: Awesome. (The heroes all sit down) Kyle: Man. What a bizarre day. Mista: Eh, not that bizarre. Alex: You guys remember Halloween? Erin: Ha! Who could forget it? That crap we dealt with there reminded me of that horror game with the bear we played a while ago. Jordan: Oh man the jumpscares there were so scary! Alex: Tell me about it. But hey, we did have that killer birthday party for Ruby after words. Ruby: Yep! Spot: It was amazing! Weiss: The amount of candy you two ate though... Ruby and Spot: *Smile* Erin: I just felt happy that we at least got to see Aunt Cloe again. Alex: Yeah. Jack: Why the hell do you guys call her that? Alex: Cloe was dad's first real friend and she's been helping both of us when we first started to become heroes. Erin: So why wouldn't we call her that? Jack: I guess that makes sense. Still, glad you and that Benji guy worked things out. Alex: Not that I hated him. I just didn't see why the order would pick a random street racer to be a G5 or whatever it's called. Erin: Still at least you're over it now. Alex: Yeah true. Jack: Those "Digimon" things freaked me the hell out though. Zulu: I'm just glad Cloe was okay with Targhuls being around. Foxtrot: Yeah she said she was around since the first Targhul invasion... Rose: But she was most welcoming of us. She was a dear. Spot: I liked her. She was nice. Alex: Just wait till Targhuls get around to colonizing in their Universes. They'll see a lot more roaming around. Zulu: Yeah. Alex: *Smirk* Slimer: So, now what? Erin: For now we just take a break. Wait and see if other developments occur with Grimoire and his men. Slimer: Oh boy! Then let's go have some fun! Batty: We could use some after being held prisoner by that fat head Strong! Erin: Well we're not stopping you. Miles: You guys do you. Slimer: Great! Come on Erin! Erin: Huh? Batty: Come have fun with us! Erin: Nah girls you go have fun. I'm just gonna- WAH!! (The two pick Erin up) Slimer: We need all the besties present to have fun remember? Raynell: Oh wait for me! Erin: Girls! (The two carry Erin outside while Raynell follows them) Jack:..... Should I be concerned that Erin got kidnapped? Again? Alex: It's not like they hurt her. Jack: Yeah but they get....weird with her. Jessica: True, but trust me Jack. Erin will be fine. Jack: Yeah I guess. (The scene goes over to Ian who's with Jason and Team Ace) Ian: All right. Let's take a look. (Ian removes the cloth from Jason's eye) Ian: Oh man. (The cut is seen going down from Jason's right eyebrow down to below his bottom eye lid) Ian: Hmm... Blake H: Can you fix it? Ian: Oh yeah, this is an easy fix. We just to put him under anesthetics for the prosthetic to be implanted. Jason: W-Wait, you're not talking about surgery are you? Ian: No no. I'm just gonna put you under, remove the damaged eye, and insert the prosthetic as the replacement! Jason: That's SURGERY! Blake H: Hey calm down Jason. Jin: It won't hurt. Ian; Yeah! Besides even if I do mess up, I can fix it almost instantly! Devon: Then why not fix his eye now? Jason: Hey, the prosthetic sounds interesting! Devon: Okay then. Ian: Alright, let's get started then boys! (Jason sits down on a table as Ian prepares his equipment.....) A FEW HOURS LATER..... (Jason is seen slowly waking up with both eyes now seemingly repaired) Jason: *Gasp* (Jason sits up and blinks multiple times) Jason: No way, it worked. It actually worked! (Team Ace is seen with Ian by the table side) Ian: I told you! Jason: Thanks so much Ian! Ian: Oh hey! Cover your left eye, you'll see all the info your prosthetic gives to you about a person you look at! Jason: Really? (Jason covers his left eye, causing his prosthetic to take vision priority and show off a bunch of data about Ian including his vital organs, full name and a bunch more) Jason: *Uncovers his eye* Whoa! Ian: Yeah cool right?! Jason: That was awesome! Blake H: Well we're glad you like it Jason. Devon: And your mom won't tell the difference! Jason: Yeah thank god. Blake H: *Smirk* (The group stands with smiles over Jason's new eye. Meanwhile with Erin and the others.... Erin:....... (Slimer, Batty and Raynell are seen playing around outside as Erin sits on the ground arms crossed) Slimer: I'm gonna tag you Ray-Ray! Raynell: No you're not! Slimer: Yes I will! Batty: Keep running Raynell she's gaining on you! (Raynell keeps running as Slimer chases her) Erin:.... (Erin thinks for a moment) Erin: *thinking* Strong was able to betray and turn back to his old dark self... Does that mean... Could these two....? Raynell: AH!! (Slimer tackles Raynell down and pins her to the ground) Slimer: I win! Raynell: Aww man! Slimer: HAHA! Now to claim my reward! Raynell: Aww come on really? Batty: You agreed Raynell. Raynell: Aww man... All right. Slimer: Yay! Raynell: Just don't be weird be about it... Slimer: Okay! Raynell: *Sigh* (Slimer wraps herself around Raynell and starts to give her a belly rub) SLimer: Rub the belly! Raynell: You like this too much Slimy. Batty: Hey you won't give her a kiss, so this is the next best thing for her. Raynell: True. Slimer: Hehe! Erin:.....*Thinking* No way. I doubt anyone like them would snap back to evil. Slimer: *Looks at Erin* You sure you don't want a belly rub Erin? Erin: No thanks Slimer I'm good. Slimer: Your loss! Erin:.... (Slimer continues rubbing Raynell's belly) Erin: *Thinking* I mean, even if they do turn, Blake can probably just bring them back. (Erin looks at the smiling face of Slimer) Erin: *Thinking* I hope.... (Erin watches as Slimer continues rubbing Raynell's belly) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts